Whisper in the Dark
by Acarmetach
Summary: La mort de l'un qui éveille l'autre à son propre sort. Ils n'on jamais pu se supporter, ni même se voir, alors pourquoi, dans ces derniers instants, c'est lui qu'il voit? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui l'aide à s'endormir?


Bonsoir ^^

En ce 30 octobre, jour de l'anniversaire notre cher Rhadada sur mon bidet *PAF!* AIEUH! j'ai décidé de publier cette énorme guimauve pourtant essenciellement basée sur...Kagaho! Ben quoi?

Leur couple n'est que sous entendu, je ferais un lemon plus tard et si vous me le demandez gniark ^^ *PAF!* Mé! Non, je rigole...

Desclaimer: J'ai beau avoir économisé ces derniers temps et avoir augmenté mes budgets, je ne peux toujours pas m'offrir Saint Seiya...pas même une crotte de nez du dernier péquenaud de la série ou un poil de derriére de Jabu. L'histoire appartient à Masami Kurumada et je ne recoit pas d'argent pour l'écrire...ni pour la publier.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Une mélodie dans le noir. Comme un appel, une voix familière à laquelle on s'accroche pour ne pas avoir peur. Son instrument ? Une contrebasse, grave et sévère, aux harmonies fluides, ou bien un clavecin, aux notes frappées durement sur les cordes ? Un tambour ? Il ne saurait le reconnaitre. Un rythme lent mais régulier, faible, de plus en plus faible.

« _Alors…c'est ça…la mort…_ »

«_ La mort est la fin de notre partition. C'est à nous de décider quand nous aurons fini de l'écrire. L'achever, c'est mourir_ »

« _Je suis mort ?_ »

« _Non…pas encore…ta mélodie est faible, mais ta partition n'est pas finie._ »

Une voix qui s'éteint. Son corps, celui qu'il a conscience d'avoir, qui chute irrémédiablement avant de s'écraser au sol. Un cri bloqué au fond de sa gorge, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse brutalement.

-Kagaho !

Face à lui, dans cette lumière qui l'aveugle, il le voit. Ce n'est pas Hadès, mais ça suffira…pour apaiser ses sanglots et sa peur. Pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, il veut être réconforté. Alors, tremblant, il se réfugie contre le large torse de Rhadamanthe, qui se fige de stupeur.

-Kagaho ?

-Peux pas…décider…une partition…j'aime même pas…la musique…

L'anglais sourit, un peu rassuré, serrant le Bénou contre lui.

-Moi non plus…

-Crétin…de Juge…

-Méchant.

Un rire qui le fait tressaillir. Et ses larmes coulent sur l'épaule qu'il sait imaginaire du Juge, alors qu'il s'accroche quand même à cette fantasmagorie, à cette marionnette qui n'a de Rhadamanthe que le visage. Rhadamanthe... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Sui ? Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi… ?

-Parce que c'est fini, Kagaho…tout est fini…que tu es à l'abri, ici…, répond la chose en lui caressant les cheveux. Parce que tu va pouvoir ici trouver le repos. Et parce que tu m'as appellé…

-Tu reste, alors… ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes…c'est promis.

Il sourit faiblement, toujours niché contre l'apparence de Rhadamanthe, fermant les yeux alors que le sosie issu de son imagination le berce doucement, comme un enfant triste. Même si sa relation avec Rhadamanthe était loin d'une relation père/fils, il se laisse aller…après tout…c'est fini.

- Quel…est ton nom ?, demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, alors que la chaleur de la torpeur l'envahit.

- Appelle-moi comme celui qui porte cette apparence…

-Rhadamanthe ?

L'autre sourit.

-Si tu veux, oui…

-Alors… Rhadamanthe…le jour ou nous nous reverrons…que fera-t-on… ?

-Tu seras un autre, Kagaho…alors il y a des chances…pour que nous nous retrouvions et que nous nous battions.

- Merci…, balbutie-t-il, soulagé par la réponse, en refermant la main sur une mèche blonde qui lui reste entre les doigts alors que le sosie se délite petit à petit à mesure qu'il perd conscience.

Et, dans une dernière étincelle de lucidité, il réalise enfin. La mélodie qu'il entendait.

Le battement d'un cœur qui se consumait comme le sien d'amour pour leur dieu.

Le cœur de Rhadamanthe.

Alors il s'endormit, ses lèvres incurvées dans le souvenir déjà disparu de son dernier sourire, alors que la lumière enveloppait déjà son corps, absorbait son esprit pour le nettoyer et le purifier de tous ses souvenirs. Afin qu'il puisse renaitre apaisé.

* * *

Une larme qui roule sur la joue bronzée de l'homme aux cheveux d'ors, alors qu'il tourne son visage vers les cieux du troisième temple des Enfers. Là où a disparu son cosmos, alors que celui de la Balance rayonne toujours.

-Adieu donc…Kagaho…, murmure t'il en essuyant sa larme, l'unique qu'il n'ait jamais versée.

Une mélodie brisée. Mais il sait que la paix vaut mieux que tous les accords du monde. La paix après la tempête de la vie du Bénou. Pas le temps de regretter, il devait avancer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, levant le visage, regardant fièrement cette mort inéluctable droit dans les yeux. Et, quand Alone mit fin à ses jours, il ne put que sourire dans son fort intérieur.

Finalement, comme le Bénou, il trouverait la paix quelques temps.

C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Avant de souffrir de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà ^^". Je crois que je déprimais quand j'ai écrit ça ^^, désolée...

Dites moi si ça vous a plut/dégouté/donné envie de me tuer, j'accepte tout...

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine.

Ach :)


End file.
